


All I Have

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X -エックス- | X/1999, 合法ドラッグ | Gouhou Drug | Legal Drug
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world, Kazahaya is Kakyou's little brother, while Sumeragi Hokuto is a vampire. However, Kazahaya still works in this world's version of the Green Drug Store and has Rikuou in his life, while Hokuto can't resist dressing people up, still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Have

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back when I thought Hokuto was going to be Subaru's vampire twin, not Kamui. Even so, it's possible, given the all the CLAMP universes out there.

The waters had the slightest tinge of red, with laughing green depths, threatening to pull him under. Kazahaya started to fall forward, towards the blues and the greens awaiting him.

*Kazahaya, wake up!*

The young man opened his eyes, to find himself lying in his own narrow bed. He was drenched with sweat.

The gentle voice in his mind rebuked him. *Don’t spy on my dreams.*

Kazahaya sat up, feeling wide awake and alert. *Wait a minute! Was that your dream, Kakyou?*

There was a stubborn silence in his mind. Kazahaya leaped out of bed, running out of his room, down the hall to a doorway at the end of it. He pushed aside the hanging draperies and tassels, which barred it. The room was his older brother’s bedchamber, but it was also a receiving hall for his clients. Occupational hazard for a dreamseer in the Kingdom of Eclipse. Kakyou was the only one for miles around. A good many lords and ladies paid court to him, because he was the only one. It was Kakyou’s fate to lie in a chamber all day, dreaming dreams for them, and it was Kazahaya’s fate to look after him, ever since Kei had disappeared.

There was no one in the chamber, but his brother, lying on his bed. His fair hair spread in wave across the pillow, exposing his white neck. There were two little red marks upon that neck.

*What happened to you?* Kazahaya demanded, mind to mind. He marched over to where his brother lay, glaring down upon him. Kakyou looked back at him with golden eyes exactly like his own, only calmer and wiser.

*Instead of glowering at me, shouldn’t you head to Green Occult Remedies? Your other job awaits.* Kakyou paused, as if not sure he should say the next words. *Saiga-san think he has a lead on Kei.*

Kazahaya froze, not daring to hope. Another part of his mind noted how neatly his older brother had distracted him from the marks upon his neck. *Kei? Really?*

*Go get dressed.* A slightly teasing note entered his brother’s mental voice. *Rikuou is waiting for you, downstairs.*

*Rikuou can wait forever, as far as I care,* Kazahaya growled in his head, as he walked back to the doorway, pushing aside the draperies and tassels, again.

*Now, now.* The mind voice was now outright teasing. *Is that any way to talk about your boyfriend?*

“He is not my boyfriend!” Kazahaya snapped out loud, as he stalked down the hall. Kakyou was spending entirely too much time with Sumeragi Hokuto-san. Her endless innuendos were rubbing off on Kazahaya’s brother. He walked through his own door, pulling off his pajama top, and dropping his bottoms on the floor. He opened the closet, to find a high necked shirt, a waistcoat, leggings, a tie, a hat, and brightly colored stockings with fancy shoes.

Kazahaya groaned, as he regarded all the articles of clothing. Kakyou was definitely spending too much time with Hokuto-san. He stripped off his undergarments, found, sure enough, there were fancy black and white briefs, among the other clothing waiting for him. Happily, they weren’t too uncomfortable. He put on the leggings, which were way too tight. He unbuttoned the shirt, which was a golden green color. It was a lot looser and more comfortable than the leggings. He put on the waistcoat next, which was a shiny mixture of gold, copper, burnt orange, and green. Flashy as it was, it didn’t go badly with his shirt. Hokuto-san must have designed this outfit, specially for him, he thought, as he looked in the mirror. All the golds really brought out the color of his eyes. 

*Don’t forget the hat, or the tie!* Kakyou called cheerfully into his mind. 

*I’m only going to work, not on a date,* Kazahaya grumbled, but he picked up the tie, did his best to knot the deep green silk with its little golden clasp around his neck. The clasp was in the shape of a leaf. He put on a matching little green hat upon his head and looked into the mirror.

*I’m way overdressed,* he complained, but he had to admit, he looked good, if entirely too girlish for his own taste.

*You look good enough to eat,* Kakyou said. Kazahaya could hear the smirk in his mental voice. *Rikuou won’t be able to keep his eyes off you.*

*Shut up!* Kazahaya growled, as he opened the door to his room and walked down the hall to where the stairs were. He headed down them, noting that the shoes were easier to walk in than he thought they’d be. He also realized his brother had completely distracted him from the subject of the marks upon his neck.

Kakyou could hear his brother’s thoughts and anxieties, but didn’t say anything. Lying within his chamber, he tugged on the neck of his robe, trying to cover the marks. He didn’t want to keep worrying his brother.

*That robe isn’t your color.* The mental voice was young, filled with laughter and green light, as green as the speaker’s emerald eyes, yet ancient and shadowy. Within the shadows lurked the monsters. This beautiful monster had seen Kakyou, tasted his blood, and was even designing outfits for his kinfolk, but Sumeragi Hokuto wasn’t just any monster. *On the other hand, I bet Kaza-chan looked cute in the outfit I put together for him.*

*Hokuto.* Intimate, using her name, but Kakyou had shared her blood. This dispensed with some of the formalities. *Shouldn’t you be sleeping during the daylight hours?*

*I sleep sporadically, much the same as you, dear Kakyou.* From the shadows of Kakyou’s bedchamber, Hokuto took a step forward. She had the power to do that, to simply appear within the shadows and the mists. *Besides, there isn’t very much daylight right now. The Kingdom of Eclipse is covered with fog.*

*I wouldn’t know, unless I dreamed of it.* The bitterness in his own mental voice surprised Kakyou. It was a great honour to be a dreamseer. Everyone knew it, even if it carried a heavy price. *I seldom go out.*

*I know.* Hokuto’s own mental voice was gentle, kinder than any monster’s voice should be. *Now that your cute little brother is out of the house, shall I take you out of yourself?*

*Please.* Kakyou let his robes slide down, exposing not only his neck, but his chest and thigh. Green light, bright and sparkling, was ready to consume him. Dark shadows, filled with tears of deepest blue, were ready to swallow him. Only one thought remained, before he submitted completely to them. *Just promise you’ll never take my little brother away. He’s all I have.*

*Believe me, I understand only too well.* A deep sadness and an even deeper loss rang in the vampire’s words, like tears dropping onto a lake, creating ripples and circles where they fell. *However, he’s not all you have, is he?*


End file.
